


Little Fairy

by FairyAngel12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat might be ooc I'm sorry, Consensual spanking, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Second spanking is consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: My first fanfic. Please don't kill me.





	Little Fairy

Black Hat wasn't really sure what to think of her. When she first came along, she had been terrified of him and ready to kill him. The only reason she didn't try was because she had been convinced not to, that she needed a plan first. Now, she seemed to have become somewhat accepting of him. Even as she lay across his lap, trembling and awaiting punishment. 

He had been furious when he overheard the intruders conspiring to kill him. This was his home! They had no right! They of course had scattered like cowards the second he made them aware of his presence. She had been the unfortunate one that hadn't been able to flee. Her anxiety had left her frozen and shaking head to toe in the corner she had backed herself into. She had been like that even before he entered the room, though for what reason, he was still unsure. 

More whimpering brought his attention back to the task at hand as he raked his fingers up and down her back mulling over how the punishment would play out. While he still wondered why he was simply spanking her instead of torturing her as he had done to intruders in the past, he decided he would contemplate that later. 

He adjusted her then picked up the wooden hairbrush and brought it down harshly across her bottom. 

SMACK

Her yelp soon turned into crying and pleading as he repeated the action again and again only stopping long enough to undo her overall shorts and pull them down to her ankles. Her cries increased as the pain intensified due to losing a layer of clothing. She kicked and squirmed begging him to stop. 

"And why should I stop?" He barked. "You're the one who decided to invade my home and threaten me. Not that you would have accomplished anything had you tried."

SMACK SMACK

He continued the spanking for another twenty minutes before setting the brush down and gruffly pulling her shorts back up and fastening them. She was lucky he hadn't decided to strip her of her leggings and underwear as well. He was still angry with her but reluctantly decided she'd had enough. For now. 

"Let this be a lesson for you little fairy." He warned with a slight growl. "Next time I will not be so merciful."

Evie nodded as she rubbed the tears from her eyes flinching as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the bedroom he had set up for her. He unkindly told her she would be going without dinner as part of her punishment and that she would be given breakfast in the morning. He then shoved her inside the room, landing another hard swat on her behind as he did so. 

Trembling, she changed out her clothes and into pajamas then gingerly crawled into bed and slept on her stomach.

The next morning, as promised, she was allowed to join them in the kitchen for breakfast. She still found it uncomfortable to sit in the chair as she was still sore from her spanking. Not wanting to make Black Hat angry with her again, she stayed quiet and ate her pancakes quickly. 

Black Hat watched her as she ate oddly relieved that she didn't appear too traumatized. She feared him, yes, and she should, but not so much that she froze upon seeing him as she had before. It wasn't fun that way, better to make them scream and faint from fright, though he was surprised to find he didn't want to do that to her either. What he wanted was to take her over his knee for another spanking to ensure she learned her lesson. He knew he probably shouldn't do that though. She may not be traumatized from last night, but that might change if he punished her again just because. He knew she had likely learned her lesson anyway, so there was no point. 

This was why he was surprised to find she had laid herself across his lap again. Glancing back up, he found the rest of the household had already finished their meal and left. Hopefully back to work and out of his way, but he wasn't going to hold his breath on that one. With that in mind, he gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom for privacy. 

Once they were there, he sat on the edge if his bed and pulled her back across his knee. He adjusted her to ensure they were both comfortable then proceeded to undo her shorts and pull them down to her ankles. He raised her bottom up a little to make it a better target then rubbed it for a few seconds before starting. 

SMACK

The little fairy yelped but otherwise remained still though that didn't last long as he rained down a series of swats each one harder than the last. After about twelve swats he stopped long enough to conjure a paddle then continued.

Evie wriggled and squirmed as the fire in her bottom intensified. She was now questioning her decision to go through with this but knew it was too late to turn back. She no longer had a choice but to take it until Black Hat decided he was finished which thankfully happened after about twenty to thirty minutes or so. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it would be quite a while before she could sit comfortably again. She tried to hold in the cries and take it for as long as she could, but then crumbled as it became too much. 

Black Hat had wondered how long she would hold out before she finally broke down and began to cry out. Unlike last night however, he only delivered a dozen more swats before stopping to pick her up. He also found himself wrapping her into an embrace and rubbing her back until her cries quieted down to sniffles and hiccups. Her hiccups were absolutely the most adorable thing he ever heard though he would shred himself before admitting that to anyone, especially to her. 

It would just be his secret and his alone. 

Once she had calmed down, he helped her fasten her shorts back into place then gently laid her on his bed and allowed her to rest. The fairy let out a content sigh as he tucked the covers over her to keep her warm and petted her hair a bit before turning off the light and leaving her so as to not disturb her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been bugging me all day. I'm surprised I even had enough nerve to write this. I hope I did okay.


End file.
